oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire
|user = Azrael |image = Hybrid Form= |-|Full-Beast Form= | |meaning = Vampire |jname = バットバットの実 モデル“バンパイア” |ename = Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire |rname = Batto Batto no Mi: Moderu Banpaia }} The Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Vampire hybrid or full Vampire at will. It was eaten by Azrael. Etymology Strength and Weakness The Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire gives the user increased physical capabilities and the ability to transform into a hybrid or complete vampire. The exponential boost in physical ability allows the user to perform extraordinary feats of strength and speed. As well as providing an equal enhancement in durability and maneuverability. The fruit also grants the rare ability of flight through giant bat-like wings as well as access to incredibly sharp claws and fangs. Complimenting a jaw capable of biting through refined metal. Vampires are undead creatures. And such, the Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire transforms the user into a half-undead during the hybrid transformation and an undead being in their Full-Beast Form. As on undead, the user's organs and bodies stop functioning as if they are living. Seemingly a living death that needs the life force of others as sustenance, rejuvenation and a source of healing. A popular theory for this phenomena is that undead beings lack a life-force of their own and require the life of others for normal functioning. Ultimately this allows the user to withstand damage and injuries which are fatal to even the strongest warriors. Impalement, extensive concussive damage, and even bifurcation serves more as an annoyance than an actual threat. When activated through partial transformation, the localized area retains the traits of the undead. Requiring blood from other living creatures for rejuvenation. As with all Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, the Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire grants the user a supernatural ability. The user is able to steal life-force through the blood of the living and transmute it into their own. In both their Hybrid Form and Full-Beast Form, this appears as the blood seemingly vanishing into the user's body as a crimson energy. Actively causing those who have their blood drained to rapidly age during the duration of absorption in direct relation to the amount of blood drained. The accumulated life-force is then used by the user to heal as well as retain their youthfulness, essentially rewinding their age based upon the years worth of life they have stolen and added to their own. Thus causing the vampire fruit to classify as one of the few fruits to actually grant the user immortality. However, the user is able to weaponize the absorption of life-force and rapid aging of the target while healing themselves. Absorbing life-force is done through contact with blood, requiring the user to wound the target through the usage of their natural weaponry. Common usages surround biting and impaling. Transforming a particular part of the body allows the user to utilize the invoked area to absorb his target's life-force. Allowing the user to rapidly steal the life-force of the person and add it into their own without transforming completely. Using this trait through their fangs or claws has given them the ability to appear immortal. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, Azrael is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Usage Azrael is shown to possess great control of his transformations. Isolating the form to selective parts of his body in order to absorb his target's life-force without transforming fully. He is also fond of growing his Full-Beast form wings in his human state for better maneuverability.Fool’s Gold: Azrael invokes selective transformation in order to utilize his wings. Techniques * |Bitaa Rabu| kanji meaning "Crimson"}}: Azrael strikes his victim using the transformed part of his body, preferably claws, immediately absorbing the blood which it comes into contact with. Although rapid, it allows Azrael to heal from minor wounds and regain bits of stamina during combat while simultaneously draining the life-force of those inflicted. Victims feel as if he is literally shaving at their life. Draining their stamina as well as causing them to age in certain areas. Bitter Love is often used in rapid succession, causing Azrael to eventually return to his prime conditioning while his opponent suffers. Their body becoming sluggish and weakening. The name is a play on Ku Ren'ai (苦恋愛) being similar to Kurenai which stands from Crimson. * |Barubu Dokutaa|kanji meaning "Deep Rouge"}}: Azrael stabs his victim in the heart and utilizes the pressure to explosively drain their opponent's life-force. Unlike other methods of absorption, which relies on a period of time, Deep Rouge is considered Azrael's ultimate drainage variant. Causing the heart to explode into a blast of blood which is sucked into Azrael. The healing granted by the eruption of life-force is so much so that this technique is the only way Azrael can restore his limbs. Azrael hates using this technique stating that it makes him feel like a monster. The technique's pronunciation is another word for Deep Rouge. Trivia * References